Rebuilding a Friendship
by JeffC FTW
Summary: After the treachery of Weyoun 6, it is up to Weyoun 7 to "rectify" the grave error his predecessor made regarding Legate Damar. SLASH


**So, now that Weyoun 6 loses his place in the series overall, and tragically so, now it is number 7's turn with Damar. Very interesting, too, especially after what happened to number 5. Absolutely nothing is mine as always.**

Weyoun 6 was nothing but a disgrace to all of them - especially to HIM, Weyoun in general period.

Number 7 explored this when he recalled every memory, and searched his quarters, finding every ounce of proof that he was defecting - but notably, the one thing that Vorta had never once thought to indulge in other than sexual favors for alliances' sakes. Weyoun 6 used this thing on himself, disgusting, because he wasn't satisfied with Damar's advances after only one time.

Weyoun 7 was no fool, given he suspected the Legate had something to do with their predecessor's death that hadn't been uncovered. The memory of the sexual assault beforehand following a stillbirth was enough for him, but 7 would gladly take Damar back and use more...clever techniques to keep Damar from turning against them. But it would not be easy, given Damar loathed a half Cardassian, half Vorta child coming unplanned and unexpectedly. This was nothing new to the Weyoun line, and he would gladly risk that mistake unlike his cowardly predecessor.

However, some part of him would not forgive Legate Damar for deciding Odo would die with Weyoun 6, but Odo _did_ refuse to hand over his prisoner. He risked his own life, until number 6 activated his implant like a loyal little Vorta and spared his Founder's life.

"So, we will never know if he revealed anything," Damar was saying when the transmission between Central Command and the _Rio Grande_ ended, after another drink of kanar. Weyoun shook his head.

"I told you," he said impatiently, "it's a risk we had to take. He pulled the trigger on his implant as I would have done."

The Cardassian snorted. "I was right all along, Odo had to be stopped or else he would have -"

Weyoun rounded on him. "Not one more word," he hissed. "What's been done has been done. And the Founder herself does not know anything about this, nor will she ever. Understood?" He narrowed his eyes, waiting for the answer, and Damar sniffed and nodded.

"Understood."

Weyoun's eyes traveled down to the glass in his ally's hand. "Don't you think something better than that vile substance is in order?"

Damar raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asked suspiciously. Smirking, the Vorta leaned up so his face was less than a few inches away.

"I believe you know," he whispered seductively, blowing air across the other man's face, and he stepped back by one, grip on the glass threatening to shatter it all and drop the sticky dark fluid to stain the ground.

"Forget it, Weyoun."

"Admit it, my friend. My predecessor...lacked my appetites as you put it. He was weak, afraid - but not I. He didn't even try to keep what you had in order with Weyoun 5. He was afraid of what you were: an unwanted offspring for the good of the alliance, one thing I confess I am not afraid of. But it never ruins YOUR reputation as long as it is quiet from the public." He paused there, searching the Cardassian's face and seeing it all in his eyes: fury, panic, and disgust. "Relax, Damar. You know you want to have me again. My disgraceful predecessor didn't give it to you."

He grunted after another swig. "You're right."

"So, you'll agree to a little...meeting in _my_ quarters tonight, when night falls?" His smile got broader, his mind lighting up in delight that this was working.

Now he got a smile out of Damar. "Until tonight," he agreed.

Oh, Weyoun was ready by then, and sitting behind his desk, with the interesting but contemptible device in his desk for the time being. He sat naked and anticipated, the one sure factor that would make Damar unable to resist him. He resisted the urge to touch himself as the last Weyoun was prone to do, "awakening" as he put it. Weyoun 7 would call it an awakening to failure. He seeped between his thighs, the fluid sticking his skin together, and it made him feel uncomfortable that he shifted his legs, crossing one over the other.

The doors to his quarters buzzed. "Come in," he called with a smile, excited. "Ah, Damar, thank you for coming."

"Well, you invited me," the Cardassian pointed out, stopping in the middle of the room and looking at him from the waist up, knowing what he was expecting to see. "What's this?"

"Come around and see for yourself."

When Damar did walk around, he halted at the sight of the Vorta nude and with his legs crossed, that languid expression combined with his devious smile. "And to spare the fear of what we discussed earlier," Weyoun went on smoothly, reaching over for the drawer in his desk; he pulled out the toy and held it before Damar's mortified eyes, "we can use this."

The Cardassian leaned forward without moving his entire body. "Your predecessor used this instead of me," he stated, disbelieved and bemused at the same time.

Weyoun chuckled and squeezed the gel-like object in between all five fingers. "Precisely. He confiscated this for himself once when a shattered Federation ship came into our hands. This is what humans use when they are unable to get the proper treatment from their partners, or if they are unable to get so lucky," he said, laying it back on the desk surface.

"So, what do you say, Damar? How we proceed?"

He chuckled as he stood up, feeling the drip between his loins decrease momentarily, and walked over to the bed with the vibrator still in his hands, swaying his hips side to side and knowing Damar would catch on. His sensitive ears caught the sound of clothing coming undone. He got onto all fours on the bed, his back facing the Cardassian and waiting impatiently. His arousal nectar dried on the inside of his thighs, driving him insane.

Damar was behind him now, grabbing his hips and pulling him his way. He didn't take Weyoun from behind in that one place like he usually did, but his gloved fingers did come around and slide in between his legs, sliding through the ambassador's wet pubic hair and the slippery sex folds, finding the sensitive pearled flesh and causing Weyoun to jolt and gasp, keeping his eyes glued ahead. Damar was not only giving him a head start, but also grabbing enough of his molten heat to bring out and onto himself so he could enter the Vorta easily. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he felt the blunt head of the length that was Damar slip-slide into his inner muscles but stopped.

"What about that...thing?" Damar grunted at the feel of the diplomat around him, pulled his hips in and out slowly to adjust and to allow Weyoun to do the same.

"Leave it to me," Weyoun answered, his voice somewhat strangled to his own ears. He turned the tip of the toy around, after activating the button from inside in front of the Legate's hungry eyes as well as his own, and brought it to the fork of his thighs, gasping through closed lips at the sensation that shot in his nether regions. Perhaps he had judged Weyoun 6 TOO harshly in this direction. "Oh, this is nothing I anticipated."

Damar grunted again as he craned his neck around and tensed - as well as inside the Vorta's body - at the sight of the small, pale hand between his legs and holding the tool there. "If it's so good, allow me to try that next time on myself," he said, cracking a broad grin that made Weyoun glare up at him.

"I doubt it would be a pleasant sight. Now, get on with it, if you please."

He jerked forward when Damar, on his knees while he himself was on all fours - correction, three, given one was between his loins and giving himself stimulation - pulled in and out of him with no need for rushing. There was nothing bordering on what all humans and humanoids depended on when they mated each other, but for Weyoun, it was enough for them as ever. However, the difference between Damar and himself was that the Cardassian tended to be rough in his coupling, and the Vorta's own hand was far more sensitive and soft. The back of his hand as well as his fingers got more slick from his sodden sex, the aroma strong and reaching his own nostrils and got the same to Damar's. In response, the Legate continued to pull in and out, finally causing him to lose his stance and lay on his stomach with his hand still beneath him and the vibrator continuing to thrum him.

By the time it ended, they were both worn out from the aerobic position and both laying facedown, Damar on top of the smaller being who was sweating profusely. The both of them had gone at this at least twice, but who knew why it had been so. The fact of the matter was that it more than made up for what the last Weyoun was too cowardly to do. Weyoun 7 slid out from the larger soldier and looked at him, laying on his side as he faced him, allowing a smile to show at how pleasant it had been, and it had been more than worth it for Damar.

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
